Pillow Talk of Patience
by black7kunoichi
Summary: Lucy was adamant of the way Natsu would brush her feelings aside like a breeze to a hurricane. After two years of nothing more than exotic words and more-than-friendly gestures in their somewhat-budding relationship, Lucy has had it with trying to be patient with the fire dragon slayer. . NALU Oneshot


**Pillow Talk**

**Hi guys, welcome to another one shot. I'm working on a new laptop because my previous laptop has been majestically destroyed on accident. It's literally broken so I've been retyping all my chapters for all of my stories and I'm honestly pissed and angry. So to just let you guys know that I'm still alive, here is just a quick one-shot that has been inspired!**

**The song of my muse will be in the commentary below.**

**Disclaimer: B7K does not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Magic-wielders believes that spider webs are thinning daily? Well, they obviously haven't seen my patience." The celestial mage grumbled, skimming through the pamphlets as she passed the last block of building before arriving at her apartment on Strawberry Street.

.

.

..

Lucy Heartfilia hated him.

Not so much to the point where she'd happily skin him alive and decorate her wall but just enough to not talk to him for the next few hours, depending on how quickly he can pick up on her moods.

It had been just over two minutes after they arrived from a so-so mission, dirty but not grim, tired but not energy deprived. Just enough for Natsu to leave her like _this._

She hated how he'd always leave her breathless and wanting and desperate.

He always did this to her.

And she would always be patient with him, regardless how much she would throw her pillows on the bed and beat it up, imagining it to be a certain pinkette.

"Dammit Natsu…" the celestial mage murmured under her breath as she unlocked the door to her apartment. Tugging her bag through the entry, the blonde tiredly dropped her stuff on the floor and kicked the door close. She stood at the door and stared at her bed, which looked very inviting.

"After all that we've been through together," her mouth muttered angrily, her body forcing itself to move to the bathroom to have a good wash. "It's like he's trying to torture me or something." The blonde continued. Her brown eyes resting on her reflection on the mirror.

"Lucy Heartfilia – oh how the mighty have fallen." She mocked in the mirror. Imagining how her father would have disapproved of how she looked. Suddenly, worrying of how her mother would react if she discovered Lucy talking to herself via mirror. Shaking off that disturbing thought, the blonde closed the bathroom door and began to prep her bathroom routine.

Natsu had finally grew a pair and asked her out of the blue during one mission to be together. Just two years ago actually. Lucy, already crushed over the pinkette, smiled shyly and accepted his proposal for the two to become an item.

_An item for two years._

The water gushed out of the faucet ungracefully and the murky bubbles began to swirl to life, the scent of coconut and shea butter sifted in the air. Lucy peeled off her dirty clothes, dropped them in the laundry basket and delved into the warm waters happily. Only for the warm waters to remind her of a certain hot-head.

Natsu. Every time she wanted to perhaps, take things a tad bit further with the dragon slayer, he would probably cower away or just take off somewhere and demand a brawl with the other guild members or with anything that breathes and walks.

"Stupid Natsu…" Lucy grumbled, at the mention of a very regretful memory that had been engraved into her mind. It had occurred when they were on the last mission.

Just before they had left on the recent mission, Natsu had become very touchy and talkative at some point. Just brushing her skin ever so softly. Mouths just lingering ever so daringly on hers. Teeth scraping tenderly on her throat. The fire emitting from his hands when he just lingers on her skin a bit longer.

It was those kinds of things that drove her insane.

And so many times, the pink-haired dragon slayer had muttered _certain_ things in her ear, turning the blonde an unhealthy red. It had left the celestial mage hot and bothered. Ridiculously. Only when she would want to return the favor, he would drop his daring motions and take his leave.

She really tried to understand that maybe he was a bit inexperienced. She _really_ did. She tried being patient with the pink-haired dragon slayer, justifying that perhaps it was because he was well behind with romantic affairs. But after he relished into those inappropriate talks that left the blonde quivering into a mess, the blonde was sure that he knew what he was doing to her.

Soapy hands squeezed liquid contents on her palms, Lucy lathered the conditioner into her locks. Her face twisted into a scowl. Regardless that she loved her bath times possibly more than life itself, it was being spoilt by her boyfriend.

"I don't even know why I care so much." She spoke out loud. "I've been so damn patient with him."

Ten minutes into her bathing ritual, the blonde emerged from the bathroom fresh and still seething negatively. After dressing into a simple yet comfortable bra and underwear, combing her hair and writing a couple of sentence in her stories, the blonde climbed into bed and pulled the fluffy sheets to her chin.

Her eyes snapped towards the window.

Should she lock it? Perhaps to teach a certain dragon slayer that she was not in any mood of seeing him anytime soon.

However, sleep seemed to be more of a powerful spell than her thoughts and eventually, brown eyes fluttered close. The only light from the streets reflected to her window, illuminating the room with soft colors of yellow and red.

* * *

Lucy couldn't even remember what time she had woken up, but the heavy arm around her waist tightened a bit too tightly and her mind was shifted out of its sleepy faze quickly. A puff of air blew on the back of her neck and this action sent the blonde reeling. Her eyes adjusted to slightly darkened room, before landing on the strands of pink hair that was just at the corner of her vision.

_Natsu_

"Oh no you don't." Lucy seethed. Grabbing the arm around her waist and pushing it away forcefully. However, just as quickly, it returned back to her waist and gripped it tightly then before. The living air inside of the blonde felt like it would be squeezed out any moment of her body.

"Move your arm." The blonde whispered angrily under her breath. She knew he was awake. Natsu was a very light-sleeper, contrary to what anyone may say. The puffing on her neck stopped.

"No."

Her fingers gripped his large forearm. Squeezing it tightly and she felt him tense his arm.

"Natsu. What the hell is wrong with you? Move your arm." The lack of movement told his reply.

"Natsu-"

"I know you're pissed off at something." Her hand stopped. His nose nuzzled into the crook of her neck and a blush settled on her cheeks. The blonde silently grateful that she was faced away from him and he wouldn't have to see this embarrassing look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lucy replied. Gaining confidence.

"You've been acting different ever since we left for this mission, Luce. I've been watching you." Shivers ran down her spine at the fore mention of the mission. Memories of what he did to her before they had left brought fresh anger to mind.

"Gee. I wonder why." She replied sarcastically, eyes glancing down to the side. Without warning, the blonde felt her body being pushed on her back. Rather harshly. Her eyes snapped angrily to the male that suddenly moved above her.

"Talk to me Luce. I won't know how to fix things if you don't talk to me." Lucy didn't know whether to laugh or cry at his words. Laugh because talking to Natsu was like talking to a rock. Cry because she felt like the only one in the relationship that seemed to be pulling everything together to keep it up.

"How do you do it..?" She whispered underneath her breath. Lightly, but with the fire dragon slayer's perceptive senses, he picked it up clearly.

"What?"

Brown eyes bore into dark olive green.

"How do I know that you want me too, Natsu?" He seemed surprised at her words, eyes staring calculating in the dark. His mouth was slightly opened and sharp canines peeked from behind his lips.

"For all I know, I'm probably just a sweet trophy girlfriend with a soft bed and an apartment. I'm just a celestial mage that you can easily-"

"Is this how you feel?" His reply made her angry. Pressing both palms to his chest, the blonde successfully pushed him away and quickly jumped to her feet. Slipping a shirt over her bra and tugging a pair of shorts over her underwear. Mind going crazy with a plan to just make her way over to Levy's and sleep there or head over to Fairy Hills and spend the rest of her life surrounded by women.

She just needed to think things over and take a breather. Just being in the same space as Natsu felt like all the oxygen in the world was going to cease.

Without stopping, her hands reached over beyond the closet of her clothes, tugged out a bag and began to stuff other pairs of clothes inside.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her hands stopped. Lucy snapped her head to the back, watching as the pink-haired dragon slayer stood to his feet and began making his way towards her. She shook her head.

"I don't know what you want, Natsu." The celestial mage gritted, hands continuing their work while she spoke. "I really don't." With her bag zipped, she flung it over on shoulder, grabbed her gate keys on the table and made her way towards the door.

Of course, surprisingly, it was blocked by the pinkette.

"Every time I try and take things a bit further, you always stop. You're always stopping. Always hesitating. Always ending things." Lucy spoke, anger fueling her words. "I told you before that I was willing to take it to the next step. I told you that I was ready countless of times." Her eyes glanced down to the floorboard.

"For two years. Natsu. Two years! I'm tired of being patient. I'm tired of behaving. I'm tired of taking things slow, Natsu. For once, can you just go head-on with me?"

No words responded back to the blonde. Effectively, the blonde understood that he was hesitating. Again. And Mavis knows how long too. Rolling her brown eyes and dispersing a disappointed sign, she side-stepped the dragon slayer and began to walk towards the door.

"I'll be at Levy's. I just need to sleep this away and I'll be back-"

"Who said?" His voice sounded guttural. Angry and pissed. It was mixed with sleep and a growl. Lucy paused as her fingers embraced the cold steel of the door knob.

"Who said what?"

"Who said I was hesitating?" Lucy turned around quickly with disbelief written across her face. Anger displayed on her features with no signs of going back. She was completely baffled.

"No one needs to state the obvious, Natsu. I've tried doing it myself but you just get up and leave and I have to deal with the …_aftermath_." Lucy finished lamely but still held onto her argument with confidence. Her eyes blinked away the sleep. Seeing that he was not going to do anything as of late, the blonde turned around.

"Anyway, as much as I'd love to continue talking about my miserable night and being patient with probably everything, I'm going to grab some sleep at Levy's. Let's talk about this tomorrow." She hadn't even taken another step towards the door when she felt the air knocked out of her lungs. Her front was pressed harshly against the wooden door. Hands pressed to above her head. Bag forgotten on the floor beside her feet. A firm but sensual hand ran the length of her back as the other held her hands tightly.

"Me? Stopping? Oh Lucy." His voice chuckled darkly with a click of his tongue, "oh how wrong you are."

"What the hell-"Her words were silenced by a large hand that reached the curve of her bottom. Fingers spreading over her plump skin. The soft caress caused the blonde to swallow nervously as it reached her most heated core. Fingers lingering dangerously to that specific part of her body. Almost forgetting how to breathe, a pair of lips ascended to her neck.

"N-Natsu…"

A smirk made its way over his handsome and proud features.

"Since you're tired of being patient, let's pick up the pace."

* * *

**And that's another one. I'm not really too much into lemons as I'm still a bit unsure of how to write it. But I'm thinking that eventually, I'll reach a point in one of my stories that would have to include a lemon but we'll see. **

**Song: Touch it – Ariana Grande**


End file.
